Angel Eyes
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Das ist ein Self-Insert mit Charakteren aus X, Escaflowne, Ranma, Dragonball und vieles mehr. Lest es einfach mal durch^^
1. Disclaimer & Prolog

Angel Eyes  
  
Disclaimer Damit eins klar ist: Die folgenden Figuren und die damit verbundenen Geschichten gehören nicht mir. X gehört glaub ich Clamp. Ranma ½ gehört Rumiko Takashi und irgendeinem Verlag. Escaflowne gehört irgendwem Auch der Rest gehört nicht mir. Klaut einer die Story wird er mit 3 Jahren durchgehend Geschichtsunterricht bestraft (und ich warne euch! Unsere Geschichtslehrerin kann ist `ne echte Plage!). Noch eine Warnung: Falls mir jemand Flames schickt, kann er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen! *schon-mal-energie-für-einen-spezial-angriff-sammel*  
  
Legende: "Gesagtes" DÄMONENKOPFATACKE ODER GESCHRIENES IN ÄHNLICHER LAUTSTÄRKE Gedachtes [Panda-Schilder] `Betonte Worte ´ *Jemand tut etwas (wie im Chat)* ~Eine Aktion wird ausgeführt (so wie z.B. Bumm, Patsch,.)~ {Unnütze Anmerkungen der Autorin^^} (Ihr wisst doch was Klammern sind, oder?)  
  
Anfängeralarm: Das sagt doch alles, oder ( ?  
  
Self-Insert-Alarm Es soll ja Leute geben die Self - Inserts nicht mögen. Diese brauchen hier gar nicht mehr weiterlesen.  
  
Prolog  
  
Alexandra (Alex) Nolime war mit ihren Freundinnen, Jane, Christine (Chris) und Marelèna (Mare) im Schwimmbad {Und so was schreib ich im tiefsten Winter! Ich bin echt verzweifelt *sonnentanzausführ*} und ließen sich sonnen. "Mein Gott ist das heiß!" meinte Alex. "Jaaa ich hol mir ein Eis. Wer kommt mit?" fragte Susanne. " Ich" meinten alle gleichzeitig und eine Minute später standen sie am Eisstand. "Mein Gott! Müssen hier so viele stehen?" fragte Alex. Sie bekam nur zustimmendes "Mmmh" zu hören. "Ja bitte? Was wünschen sie?" fragte die Verkäuferin. "Vier mal Magnum bitte" "Das macht dann {was weiß ich wie viel das macht. ich erfind`s einfach!} 6E bitte.danke" "6E ist ja alles vollkommen überteuert!" meinte Jane. "Aber echt! Das einzig gute ist. man kriegt mehr Taschengeld *kodachilache*" grinste Mare. "Du vielleicht." meinte Alex. Sie wurde von Chris unterbrochen: "PASS AUF!" Das war das letzte bevor sie sich entschloss, dass ein kleines Nickerchen nicht schaden könnte. Oder mit anderen Worten: bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel. 


	2. Wo bin ich?

Da ich Trottel die Widmung vergessen habe kommt sie eben hier rein. Widmung: Ich widme diese FF meiner Familie (vor allem meiner Mutter), meinen Freunden Rosa, Katja Yvonne und Sofia und jedem, der die Kraft dazu aufbringt diese FF lesen ^^  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 1 Wo bin ich?  
  
"Arashi?" "Ich glaube sie kommt wieder zu sich" "Was is?" fragte Alex noch total `verschlafen´. "Arashi! Gott sei dank! Du lebst." Alex nahm zwei Personen wahr: eine ältere Dame und eine Jungen der, wie sie bemerkte, gar nicht so übel aussah. Aber wer waren die zwei? Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie auf einer. Matte lag. Und überhaupt war das Zimmer überhaupt nicht europäisch eingerichtet. Eher.japanisch! "Was is?" wiederholte sie noch mal ihre nicht gerade intelligente Frage. "Arashi du wärst fast umgekommen!" "Wie bitte?" fragte Alex, die langsam wieder normal denken konnte, "Warum nennen sie mich Arashi? Und warum fast umgekommen?"  
  
"Warum erinnert sie sich nicht? Hat sie vielleicht das Gedächtnis verloren?" "Ähm Entschuldigung? Aber ich habe definitiv `nicht´ das Gedächtnis verloren. Ich weiß auch nicht wer diese Arashi sein soll! Ich weiß ja nicht mal wer `sie´ sind! Aber trotzdem danke, dass sie mich versorgt haben solange ich ohnmächtig war. Ich gehe jetzt besser Heim!" "Ich bin doch Sorata Arisugawa und das ist deine Tante Hotaru-san {Hotaru gibt es im Manga nicht. Ich hab sie erfunden( } Außerdem bist du doch zuhause" Sorata war inzwischen verwirrt. "Entschuldigung, aber sie müssen sich irren ich bin `nicht´ Arashi! Wie oft soll ich das eigentlich noch sagen! Und ich wohne auch nicht hier sondern in Stuttgart!" Momentmahl Arashi und Sorata? Wo hab ich das denn schon mal gehört? *sichüberanstreng* Klar! Das war dieses Manga! X oder so ähnlich! Aber das kann nicht sein! Die verarschen mich doch. "Wo genau liegt dieses Stuttgart" fragte die `Tante´. "Na in." wollte sie gerade antworten. Aber sie unterbrach sich. Die wissen echt nicht wo Stuttgart liegt? Wo bin ich dann eigentlich hier? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal mitspielen "Sorata könntest du mich und meine Tante bitte alleine lassen?" fragte Alex in liebenswürdigem Ton. "Äh." meinte Sorata und sah Hotaru fragend an. Als diese nickte, verabschiedete er sich. Alex meinte zu ihrer Hotaru: "Hmm. . Ich kann mich irgendwie an gar nichts erinnern" "Das erklärt deine anfängliche Verwirrtheit. Aber es erklärt `nicht´ warum du glaubst, dass du in Stuttgart wohnst und nicht Arashi heißt" meinte Hotaru und sah Alex prüfend an. "Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich hatte glaub ich einen merkwürdigen Traum. . Da haben mich meine Freundinnen Alexandra genannt" erklärte Arashi. "Komisch. Aber ich kann dir alles erklären" lächelte Hotaru und fing an zu erzählen. {Ich muss doch die Geschichte mit den Himmels- und Erddrachen nicht weiter erklären, oder *zwinker*}.  
  
Die scheint es ehrlich zu meinen. Aber es ist trotzdem irgendwie seltsam. Ich unterhalte mich mit einer `Mangafigur´ auf `japanisch´. Na was soll's. Es ist irgendwie auch lustig. Und ich glaube Hotaru kann man vertrauen. Schließlich ist sie ja die Tante von dieser Arashi "Ach so und. ich hab wirklich diese komische Kraft?" fragte Alex. {ich hab mich entschieden sie Alex zu nennen, obwohl sie von allen anderen Arashi genannt wird} "Ja natürlich" lächelte Hotaru. ~Ding-Dong~ "Das wird Sorata sein. Los geh schon" meinte ihre Tante. "Noch eine letzte Frage" "Ja" "Wie.also Sorata und ich." stotterte Alex die etwas rot im Gesicht wurde. "Du meinst ob ihr nur befreundet wart?" "Ähm.j.ja" antwortete Alex , "Nun ja so wie es aussah wart ihr nur Freunde. Und du warst immer etwas abweisend zu ihm.aber wer weiß." lächelte Hotaru, "Aber jetzt solltest du wirklich gehen" "Ja! Bis später" verabschiedete sich Alex.  
  
"Haloo Schwesterchen" begrüßte sie Sorata an der Tür, "Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?" Jetzt weiß ich wie sich Arashi gefühlt hat ~Bong~ "Hey! Das ist kein Grund gewalttätig zu werden" antwortete Sorata und befühlte einen Kopf. Es begann sich eine Beule zu bilden. Sie ist also wieder die Alte *grins* "Was gibt`s da zu grinsen?" fragte Alex. "Nichts" Sorata lächelt immer noch. Doch dann wurde er ernst: "Wir sollten uns beeilen sonst kommen wir zu spät" Alex nickte zustimmend. "Sag mal" setzte sie zu einer Frage an. "Ja?" wollte Sorata wissen. "Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich meine Hotaru-san hat mir das mit den Himmels- und Erddrachen erklärt. Aber was genau ist passiert bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde? Und.kann ich wirklich diese Kraft benutzen?" Sorata schaute sie überrascht an. "Natürlich kannst du die Kraft benutzen! Du kannst es ja ausprobieren wenn wir auf dem Campus sind. {ich glaube so heißt der Ort, an dem sich die Himmelsdrachen treffen} Was passiert ist weiß ich auch nicht genau. Ich hab dich halb tot gefunden" "Achso. Danke" sie lächelte ihn an. ~Blush~ Wa..Was ist heute mit ihr los? Alex wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Soratas Gesicht "Willst du hier festwachsen?" "Was? Nein natürlich nicht! Los gehen wir!" mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Richtung Campus.  
  
Dort angekommen wurden beide herzlich begrüßt. "Hallo" "Geht es wieder Arashi?" "Was ist passiert?" "Lasst sie. Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren und kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern" wehrte Sorata die Fragen ab. "Du hast echt das Gedächtnis verloren?" fragte ein Mädchen. "Ja" antwortete Alex, "Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern" "Hmm. Das ist schlecht" sagte ein gut aussehender Mann mit Brille. "Dann sollten wir uns noch mal vorstellen. "Also ich bin Karen Kasumi" stellte sich eine gut aussehende Frau mit kurzen, welligen, blonden Haaren vor, "und das" sie zeigte auf einen Jungen mit ( (so einem Gesicht, "ist Kamui Shiro" "Freut mich" sagte er mit seiner dauer-schlechtgelaunten Miene. "Ich bin Yuzuriha Nekoi" sagte ein Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Sie war anscheinend die Jüngste und der Gegensatz zu Kamui. Ständig gut gelaunt {An Rosi: So wie Heidi (}. Nun ergriff ein Mann mit einem seltsamen Gewand das Wort: "Ich bin Subaru Sumeragi" "Und ich bin Seiichiro Aoki" stellte sich der gut aussehende Mann vor. "Freut mich euch kennen zulernen" sagte Alex "Weißt du überhaupt wie man die Kraft einsetzt?" fragte er übergangslos. "Leider nein" bedauerte Alex. "Dann wird Sorata dir zeigen, wie du sie richtig einsetzt" bestimmte Seiichiro, "Und wir gehen inzwischen zu Prinzessin Hinoto" "Bis später" damit waren die restlichen 5 Himmelsdrachen verschwunden.  
  
"Wo sind die denn hin?" fragte Alex überrascht. "Da oben" Sorata zeigte grinsend nach oben. Dort flogen alle 5 von Dach zu Dach. "Aber wie... ." wollte Alex wissen. "Das ist einfach. Das kannst du auch!" meinte Sorata. "Sicher?" fragte Alex ziemlich zweifelnd. "Klar. So wie ich das von Hotaru gehört habe, konntest du dass schon mit 5 Jahren!" Arashi konnte das vielleicht. Aber ich bin Alexandra! "Nicht so pessimistisch Schwesterchen" grinste Sorata. "Hör bitte auf mich so zu nennen!" fauchte sie. "Schon gut. Ich mach`s nicht mehr" "Danke. Können wir jetzt anfangen?" fragte Alex. "Ja natürlich Mylady" antwortete er und fing sich für das Mylady einen bösen Blick ein. "Also fangen wir mit dem Ki an." "Dem was?" fragte Alex. "Dem Ki. Deine Kraft. Damit kannst du fliegen, Bannkreise erstellen, usw." "Ok ich hab`s kapiert" erwiderte sie. "Jetzt wo du es verstanden hast, setzt dein Ki ein um zu...fliegen" "Ähm...und wie stell ich das an?" wollte Alex wissen. Sorata war am verzweifeln. Alex, die das bemerkte, meinte: "Hey das kriegen wir schon hin!" "Du hast gut reden" murmelte er, "Also konzentrier dich nur auf dein Ki. Vergiss alles andere. Wichtig ist nur dein Ki"  
  
5 Minuten später flog Alex über den Campus. "Du lernst schnell" lobte er, "Jetzt versuch mal einen Bannkreis zu erschaffen" "Na schön" Auch den Bannkreis schaffte sie ohne Probleme. So übten sie den restlichen Nachmittag, wie sie angreifen und sich verteidigen konnte. "Wir sollten Schluss für heute machen" meinte Sorata, als es so langsam dunkel wurde. "Ich bin auch schon ganz fertig" stöhnte Alex. "Kein Wunder" meinte Sorata, "Aber das war echt gut. Wenn das so weitergeht bist du in kürzester Zeit stärker, als vor deinem Gedächtnisverlust" "Meinst du?" strahlte Alex. "Aber klar!" grinste er. "Na dann, üben wir morgen weiter?" "Ja. Ich hol dich ab. Ciao" damit verabschiedete sich Sorata und flog Heim. "Ciao" rief ihm Alex hinterher und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg.  
  
"Hallo Hotaru-san!" begrüßte Alex lautstark ihre `Tante´. "Hallo Ara-chan. Wie war`s?" fragte diese. "Ganz gut" "Schön" freute sich Hotaru, "Ich hab dir das Bad schon fertig gemacht. Los geh baden" "Ja klar! Sofort, aber wo ist das Bad?" fragte Alex. "Die Treppe hoch und dann die erste Türe links" erklärte ihre Tante lächelnd.  
  
Ein heißes Bad ist genau das, was ich gebraucht habe Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Alls sie wieder zu sich kam {das war keine echte Ohnmacht} war sie. nirgendwo! Alles um sie herum war schwarz!  
  
"W...wo bin ich?" fragte sie und erwatete nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie eine bekam: "Du bist hier überall und nirgendwo" "Was? Wer bist du? Stehst du unter Drogen? Wie kann ich überall und gleichzeitig nirgendwo sein? Das ist nicht logisch!" Alex hörte leises Lachen. "Ihr Menschen mit eurer Logik" meinte die Stimme und lachte wieder. "Was ist daran bitte so lustig?" wollte Alex wissen. So langsam reichte es ihr. "Du bist in Japan, redest mit `Mangafiguren´ - so nennt ihr sie, oder - japanisch, schaffst es zu fliegen,. . Und du findest nun unlogisch das wir überall und nirgendwo sind?" es lachte wieder. Alex musste zugeben, dass er gar nicht mal im unrecht war. Aber sie beruhigte sich trotzdem nicht. "Haha wie lustig. Hör mal zu du Komiker ich weiß immer noch nicht wer du bist, noch wie du aussiehst und was du von mir willst. Aber es ist mir Scheißegal! Ich will jetzt zurück ins Bad!" "Reg dich ab" sagte die Stimme und der dazugehörige Körper materialisierte sich. Es war ein Mann. Er hatte schwarze Haare bis zur Schulter, blaue Augen, strahlend weiße Flügel und eine halbkreisförmige Narbe auf der Wange. Er hatte einen schwarzen Mantel an, der seine restliche Kleidung vollständig verdeckte. Und Alex bemerkte, dass er gut aussah.seehr gut um genau zu sein. "Mein Name ist Xanatos. Ich bin hier, um dir zusagen warum du da bist, wo du bist" "Schön. Aber könntest du bitte aufhören so geschwollen daherzureden?" fragte Alex immer noch genervt. "Wie du willst. Also du musst trainieren" "Und wer sagt dir, das ich das will?" meinte Alex schnippisch. "Hör mal. Mach die Sache nicht komplizierter als sie ist. Wenn du nicht willst kann ich dich ganz einfach zwingen! Und das wollen wir doch beide nicht, oder?" fragte er. "Nein. Aber ich will wissen wo ich überhaupt gelandet bin" "Du bist in einer Paralleldimension gelandet. Es gibt ein Haufen davon. Mindestens alle euere Fernsehsendungen haben eine!" antwortete er. "Was?!?" sagte Alex ungläubig. "Kannst mir ruhig glauben" bemerkte er. "Ist ja gut. Ich hab`s ja einen Tag lang erlebt. Und warum gerade ich?" fragte Alex. Er zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung" gestand er. "Na toll. Warum soll ich stärker werden?" "Es ist deine Aufgabe" antwortete er. "Wenn ich sie erledigt habe." wollte sie ansetzten wurde jedoch unterbrochen: "Dann kriegst du eine neue Aufgabe" "Nach jeder Aufgabe will ich eine Frage beantwortet haben!" sagte sie. Er schien mit jemanden gedanklich zu kommunizieren, denn er sah völlig weggetreten aus. Nach einer Weile meinte er: "Ok. Ist genehmigt. So ich meld mich wieder wenn du stark genug bist" Damit war er verschwunden und Alex wieder im Badezimmer. Warum sehen hier alle Männer so verdammt gut aus? mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.  
  
Am nächsten Tag: "Hey wie lange willst du denn noch schlafen? Du musst zur Schule!" rief ihre Tante fröhlich ins Zimmer. "Jaja ich komm gleich. Nur noch 5 Minuten" antwortete Alex noch im Halbschlaf. "Nix da! Du bist eh spät dran. In 10 Minuten ist Hitomi da. Los beeil dich!" "Hotaru-san du bist unbarmherzig" meinte Alex. "Ach was. Ich sorg nur dafür, dass du nicht im Tagebuch glänzt" *grummel*  
  
Am Frühstück: "Äh. diese Hitomi. Ist sie meine Freundin?" fragte Alex. "Ja aber du kannst sie ja selber Fragen. So wie ich sie kenne wird sie schon wissen was vorgefallen ist" meinte Hotaru. "Warum?" wollte Alex verständnislos wissen. "Naja sie kann Tarot-Karten legen" "Heißt vielleicht Kanzaki mit Nachnamen?" "Ja. Du scheinst dich zu erinnern!" freute sich ihre Tante. Scheiße da ist mir was rausgerutscht. Aber Hitomi.meine Freundin! Cool! Vielleicht hab ich Glück und treffe Van. Sie wurde aprubt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. ~Ding-Dong~ "Das wird Hitomi sein. Deine Schuluniform hab ich dir auf deinen Stuhl gelegt" "Danke" meinte Alex und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Eine halbe Minute später war sie aus dem Haus. "Hi" begrüßte Hitomi ihre Freundin. "Hi" Sie sieht genau so aus wie im Movie "Was war denn gestern los?" fragte Hitomi. "Ich weiß leider nicht mehr genau" bedauerte Alex, "Ich hab mein Gedächtnis verloren und kann mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern" "Das ist ja schlimm!" "Darauf kannst du Wetten" meinte Alex *seufz*. "In welche Schule geh ich eigentlich?" fragte sie. "Auf die Norton Oberschule" antwortete Hitomi. {Diese Schule gibt es nicht wirklich. Ich habe sie erfunden} Sagt mir nix. Vielleicht hab ich das dazugehörige Manga noch nicht gelesen? "Träumst du?" fragte Hitomi Muss gerade sie sagen! "Hmm. vielleicht" gab Alex zurück, "Sind wir denn schon da?" "Ja und ziemlich spät dran! Beeil dich. Der Direktor ist hier ein bisschen durchgeknallt" "Durchgeknallt? Wieso das denn?" wollte Alex wissen. "Na wenn du zu spät kommst, musst du dich vor ihm niederknien und um Entschuldigung bitten" erklärte Hitomi. Das muss Kahuna sein. Von Ranma ½   
  
Sie liefen schnell ins Klassenzimmer. Dort hatten sich alle Schüler um die Fenster gedrängt. "Was ist jetzt wieder los?" fragte Alex. "Komm mit dann wirst du es sehen" "Hitomi! Arashi!" schrie ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen roten Haaren. "Hallo Yukari" schrie Hitomi zurück. Zu Alex gewand sagte sie: "Lass uns zu Kari gehen" Und schon machten sich die zwei Mädchen auf dem Weg. Sie gelangten zum Fenster. Man konnte nun eine merkwürdige Szene sehen. Naja eigentlich nur merkwürdig für Alex. Und auch diese begriff schnell um was es ging. Aber zurück zur Szene: Ungefähr 20-30 Schüler, mit den merkwürdigsten Waffen und Aufzügen stürzten sich auf ein Mädchen, die lange blaue Haare hatte. Das muss Akane sein schoß es Alex durch den Kopf. Akane jagte inzwischen alle Schüler mit einem Tritt nach Gaia. Nun tauchte ein Typ mit blauem Kendo Anzug und einem Schwert auf. Er faselte irgendeinen literarischen Schwachsinn und beschrieb sich selbst als funkelnder Stern der Furinkan Oberschule. "Furinkan?" murmelten mehrere Schüler, "Wir sind doch auf der Norton Oberschule. Hat Kuno jetzt auch noch den Rest seines ohnehin schon verkümmerten Verstandes verloren?" Inzwischen versuchte Kuno die anderen 20-30 Schüler einzuholen. Mit Akanes Hilfe, versteht sich. Der Unterricht verlief sehr viel langweiliger, wenn man davon absieht, dass eine bestimmte Lehrerin jedem Schüler der nicht aufpasste die Energie absaugte. {Ranma`s Lehrerin ^^ .Ihr hab schon gemerkt, dass das auftauchen gewisser Personen nicht mit den Mangas übereinstimmen. aber es ist nun mal meine FF. Wenn ich schon keine Rechte habe!}  
  
In der Pause ging Alex zu Akane: "Hi Akane" "Hallo. Kennen wir uns?" fragte diese. "Ähm.. nunja nicht direkt. Aber das kann man ja noch ändern. Ich würd´ mich gern von dir trainieren lassen" "Oh. Aber gerne" meinte Akane, "Wie wäre es gleich nach der Schule?" Alex überlegte einen Moment und stimmten dann zu: "Ich muss dann aber meine Tante anrufen, damit sie sich keine sorgen macht" "Kein Problem" sagte Akane. Dann noch etwas Smalltalk und die beiden waren auf dem besten Weg Freundinnen zu werden. ~Ding-Dang- Dong~ "Wir sehen uns nach der Schule" "Bis dann" somit verabschiedeten sie sich von einander.  
  
Wieder im Klassenzimmer redeten alle durcheinender: "Also heut Nachmittag bei mir" "Hast du die Geschichtshausi?" "Wann hast du mal wieder Zeit" ~Twiiet~ Eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren lila Augen stand an der Tafel und blies mit aller Kraft in ihre Flöte. "Alle mal herhören! Ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht bevor wir mit dem Unterricht anfangen!" Und schon fingen wieder alle an durcheinander zu reden: "Fällt die Schule aus?" "Wir müssen bestimmt länger bleiben" "." ~Twiiet~ "RUHE!" Sofort waren alle verstummt, "Wie ihr wisst findet in zwei Wochen das Sportfest statt. Und jede Klasse muss mitmachen. Ihr müsst euch allerdings in eine Sportart eintragen! Und zwar gleich heute Nachmittag!" "Also ich mache Badminton und du?" "Fußball. Was denn sonst?" "Also ich mach jedenfalls beim Rennen mit! Und du Ara?" "Wahrscheinlich beim Kampfsport" erwiderte sie. ~Twiiet~ Die Lehrerin blies zum dritten, und bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal, in die Flöte. Nun ging der Unterricht wie gewohnt weiter.  
  
Schulschluss: Alex verabschiedete sich von Hitomi und Yukari: "Ich geh noch zu Akane. Aber wir sehen uns morgen wieder!" "Bis dann" sagten die beiden Mädchen.  
  
"Hallo Akane. Ist das deine neue Freundin?" begrüßte sie eine Frau, die eine Schürze trug und anscheinend ständig lächelte... "Hallo Kasumi. Ja das ist meine neue Freundin. Sie heißt Arashi und möchte, dass ich sie trainiere" erwiderte Akane. Das ist also Kasumi. Sie ist ja genau so wie sie im Manga und in den FF`s beschrieben wird "Freut mich sie kennen zulernen, Kasumi" sagte Alex mit einer Verbeugung. "Freut mich auch, aber lassen wir das Sie weg, ok?" lächelte Kasumi. "In Ordnung" meinte Alex. "Komm ich stell dich noch meinem Vater und Nabiki vor" Akane zog Alex ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saß ein Mädchen mit Kinnlangen braunen Haaren. Sie schien irgendetwas in ihren Taschenrechner einzugeben. Akane zeigte auf sie und sagte: "Das ist Nabiki" "Freut mich" sagten Nabiki und Alex. "Und das." Akane zeigte auf einen alten Mann, der - aus welchem Grund auch immer - in Tränen ausbrach, "Ist mein Vater" "Freut mich sie kennen zulernen, Herr Tendo" begrüßte Alex ihn. "Wuhääääääää" war seine Antwort. Fragend drehte Alex sich zu Akane. "So ist mein Vater immer. Man gewöhnt sich daran" meinte sie Achselzuckend. "Ich muss noch meine Tante anrufen" viel Alex ein.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Telefonat. "Sie ist einverstanden. Ich kann hier bleiben" "Dann lass uns erst was essen" meinte Akane, "Kasumi`s Essen ist einfach unglaublich!" "In Ordnung" stimmte Alex zu. Am Esstisch: "Das Essen ist fantastisch Kasumi" lobte Alex. Kasumi lächelte dankend - wer hätte das gedacht?  
  
Nach dem Essen wollte die zwei in dem Dojò gehen. Aber Akane wollte, dass Alex einen Gi anzog. "So kannst du nicht trainieren. In meinem Zimmer hab ich noch ein paar. Ich kann dir einen schenken wenn du willst" "Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen `Kane" wehrte Alex ab. "Natürlich komm mit" meinte diese, "Ich hab schließlich genug Gi`s" "Also fangen wir an. Geh in Kampfstellung und greif mich an" Alex tat wie ihr geheißen. Akane wich geschickt ihren Schlägen aus. "Hmm. du kannst ja schon ein bisschen. Aber du musst besser auf deine Deckung achten. Die kann man noch zu leicht durchbrechen" erklärte Akane. "Ok" Nach einer Weile meinte Akane, dass das genug sei: "Das war schon sehr gut für eine Anfängerin. Du lernst echt schnell. Wir sehen uns morgen nach der Schule wieder? Ach und noch was: machst du bei dem Kampfsportturnier mit?" "Ja klar. Und Danke für alles. Bis morgen" damit verabschiedete Alex sich, "Bis bald Herr Tendo, Nabiki und Kasumi" "Bis bald" sagten alle drei.  
  
"Und wie war`s bei den Tendo`s?" fragte Hotaru-san. "Echt gut. Ich hab `Kane gebeten mir etwas Kampfsport beizubringen" antwortete Alex, "Was gibt`s zum Essen?" "Sushi. Aber bade vorher. So verschwitzt kommst du mir nicht an den Tisch!" meinte ihre Tante, "Übrigens Sorata hat angerufen" Mist hatte ich ganz vergessen *fluch* "Soll ich ihn zurückrufen?" fragte Alex. "Ja er schien ziemlich sauer. Aber bade erst" sagte Hotaru und drückte ihr saubere Wäsche und ein Handtuch in die Hand. Im Bad wurde es ihr schon wieder dunkel vor Augen. Warum eigentlich immer im Bad? fragte sich Alex. "Weil du dort ungestört bis" antwortete Xanatos. "Pff. Und `das´ soll ich dir glauben?" fragte sie, "Du willst doch nur spannen! Gib`s doch zu du Perverser!" "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MICH - EINEN ENGEL - ALS PERVERSEN ZU BESCHIMPFEN??? HAST DU EIGENTLICH NOCH ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK???" schrie er. Alex zuckte zusammen Ein Engel ist er also: "Schon gut. War nicht so gemeint. Aber was willst du?" "Es war eine sehr gute Idee von dir, Akane zu fragen ob sie dich trainiert und du machst auch bei dem Kampfsportturnier mit. Aber bald kommt Ranma. Und Shampoos Ururururgroßmutter. Die zwei musst du auf jeden Fall überreden dich zu trainieren!" meinte Xanatos. "Ranma `hasst´ Mädchen. Jedenfalls tut er so. Und auch Cologne wird mich nicht so einfach annehmen" zweifelte Alex. "Akane wird Ranma `überreden´ dich zu trainieren. Und was Cologne angeht. nimm das hier" damit reichte er ihr ein seltsames Amulett. Es bestand aus einem leichten, glänzenden und fehlerlosen Metall. Sie konnte es nicht richtig fixieren. Wenn sie länger als 2 Sekunden auf das Ding schaute bekam sie Kopfschmerzen. "Und was soll ich mit dieser Augenfolter?" fragte Alex. "Wenn du es Cologne zeigst wird sie dich unterrichten. Bis zum nächsten Mal" sagte er und war verschwunden. Warum kommt und geht der Baka wann er will und gibt nicht mal gescheite Infos? fragte sie sich. ~Tut~ ~Tut~ "Sorata?" {Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sich Japaner am Telefon melden} "Äh.. Hier ist Arashi" "ARASHI! WO WARST DU HEUTE!!!" "Tut mir Leid" entschuldigte sich Alex, "Aber ich war bei Akane und habe etwas Kampfsport trainiert" Weia er scheint echt sauer zu sein "UND WARUM RUFST DU NICHT AN???" brüllte er. "Tut mir Leid. Ehrlich. Ich mach`s nie wieder! Arashi scheint echt eingeschüchtert zu sein. Naja so wie ich sie auch angeschrieen habe "Sag nächstes Mal bescheid! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht" meinte Sorata versöhnlich. "Ich trainiere jeden Nachmittag bei Akane" sagte Alex. "Und wann willst du deine Kraft trainieren?" fragte er. "Danach?" schlug sie vor. "Dann bist du ja ziemlich geschafft!" meinte er. "Ach was! Das krieg ich schon hin! Bis morgen!" "Bis morgen" verabschiedete er sich. Die nächsten Tage bis zu Freitag liefen ereignislos. Alex ging nach der Schule erst zu Akane und danach trainierte Sorata sie. Abends schlief sie sofort ein, ohne dass dieser Engel - Xanatos - erschien.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
So endlich ist das erste Kapitel drausen! Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber das lag an eine, gewissen parastitischem Prereader! Na auf jedenfall hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würd´ dazu gern euere Meinung lesen. Achja und falls jemand einen Rechtschreibfehler findet darf er ihn behalten. 


	3. Wer ist Verlobt?

Kapitel 2 Wer ist Verlobt?!?  
  
Vorwort: Hitomi, Yukari, Arashi und Akane sind mittlerweile unzertrennliche Freunde geworden {Ich muss mehr aus X reinpacken. Wuhääää (Soun nachahm. Ist das kompliziert!}. Außerdem habe ich mich entschieden dieses Zeichen *~* für Szenenwechsel zu benutzten. +Das hier ist Telepathie+  
  
"Akane?" "HAJA!" {( soll ein Kampfschrei sein ^.^0} Alex betrat den Dojo und ihr bot sich ein erstaunliches Bild. In der Mitte des Dojos war ein Sandsack. Auf dem Sandsack prangte ein Schild auf das `der Verlobte´ stand. Akane schlug immer wieder dagegen bis der Sack platzte.  
  
Also kommt Ranma bald ^.^ "Akane was ist denn los" fragte Alex als wüsste sie von nichts. "Mein Vater hat mich oder eine meiner Schwestern einfach so Verlobt!" "Warum bist du so sauer darüber?" fragte sie. Das war die dämlichste Frage, die du überhaupt stellen konntest dachte Alex.  
  
"Warum? Mein Vater kann mich doch nicht einfach so verloben! Und dazu mit einem Hentai!!!" schrie Akane. "Woher willst du wissen, dass er pervers ist?" fragte Alex obwohl sie auch hierauf die Antwort kannte. "Alle Jungs sind pervers!!!" war Akanes Antwort. "Vielleicht ist er ja anders!" versuchte Alex sie zu beruhigen. Bevor Akane etwas erwidern, konnte klingelte es.  
  
"Das wird der Perverse sein!" grummelte Akane und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
  
Noch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatten, kam ihnen Nabiki entgegen: "Wuhaha! Ein Panda!" Akane und Alex traten neugierig näher.  
  
Vor ihnen stand ein Mädchen mit chinesischen Klamotten und roten Haaren, die sie zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte. Hinter ihr stand ein Panda. "Du bist.?" "Ranma Saotome. Tut mir Leid" antwortete das Mädchen. "Ranma!" Soun schloß das Mädchen in seine Arme.  
  
Dann hielt er inne und schob sie etwas weiter weg. Nabiki grabschte ihr an den Busen. "Dad das ist ein Mädchen!" meinte sie. Das war zuviel für Soun. Er kippte um. {Kann sein das die Szene nicht ganz dem Original entspricht. Aber es ist auch schon ziemlich lange her, als ich dass das letzte Mal gelesen habe}  
  
"Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" fragte Alex Ranma. "Hä. Ja klar" antwortete er. "Lass uns kurz rausgehen" "Also was willst du?" fragte Ranma. "Sag es ihnen!" antwortete Alex. "W.was!?" "Du hast mich richtig verstanden. Sag ihnen, dass du in eine verwunschene Quelle gefallen bist. So kannst du einen Haufen Ärger aus dem Weg gehen"  
  
"Woher?" wollt Ranma wissen. "Tja ich hab da so meine Informationen ^_~ " meinte Alex, "Ach und noch was. Beleidige Akane bitte nicht" "Wer ist Akane?" "Die mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und der Schleife darin" "Und weshalb sollte ich sie beleidigen?" "Weiß nicht, was du dir dabei denkst, aber lass es lieber. Ich hol jetzt heißes Wasser" und damit ließ sie ein verdutztes Mädchen zurück.  
  
Alex holte heißes Wasser und trat neben Ranma. Dieser war gerade dabei, seine derzeitige Situation zu erklären. "...und ich verwandele mich bei heißem Wasser wieder in einen Jungen" Alex kippte das Wasser über Ranma. "Seht ihr?" "Dein Problem ist doch gar nicht so schlimm" meinte Soun und klopfte Ranma auf den Rücken. "Wie?" Aber Soun ignorierte ihn einfach.  
  
"So du kannst dir eine meiner Töchter aussuchen. Das ist Kasumi 19 Jahre. Das ist Nabiki 17 Jahre und das ist Akane 16 Jahre" {Keine Ahnung ob die Altersangaben stimmen. Wenn nicht is ja auch egal}  
  
"Äh." "Er will Akane" meinten Nabiki und Kasumi. "WIE???" fragten Ranma und Akane. Hoffentlich vermasselt er es diesmal nicht schon wieder dachte Alex. "Ähm..." sagte Ranma.  
  
"Bilde dir ja nicht ein, dass ich dich heiraten werde!" fauchte Akane. "Keine Sorge. Ich wurde ja auch nicht gefragt ob ich dich heiraten will" damit verließ er den Raum. "Dieser..." grummelte Akane. "Sei mal nicht so. Er hat es auch erst heute erfahren" versuchte Alex sie zu beruhigen. "Hmpf" "Na ich muss dann mal gehen. Bis morgen!" "Ja bis morgen!"  
  
*~*  
  
Yuzuriha meldete sich über den Commlink {Commlink: so was ähnliches wie ein Handy nur mit Bildübertragung. Gibt es in Star Wars ^_ô}: "Arashi! Bitte komm schnell zur Yamanote Linie!" "Schon unterwegs!" meinte diese. {Noch was: ich hab bei X Kämpfe eingebaut die es im Manga nicht gibt. Das ist so, weil Alexandra in der Welt ist}  
  
*~*  
  
Alex erkannte Yuzuriha`s Bannkreis. Als sie `Eintrat´ machte ihr Unterkiefer vor Schreck Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. Sie hatte zwar schon oft solche Szenen im Manga gesehen, aber in echt war es doch was anderes. Alles war zerstört. Und Yuzuriha...! Sie lag schwer verletzt auf dem Boden. Fuma hatte sich über sie gebeugt und wollte zum Finalen Schlag ausholen.  
  
"AUFHÖHREN!" rief Alex.  
  
"Wer...? Hab ich dich nicht getötet?" fragte er. "Nein" "Dann wird ich das jetzt nachholen und danach dieses Mädchen hier töten"  
  
Er setzte seine Psychogrinse auf und griff Alex an. Sie wehrte seine Schläge ab so gut sie konnte. Und versuchte ihn zu treffen. Er war plötzlich verschwunden. Verflucht wo...? Noch bevor sie zu Ende denken tauchte er hinter ihr auf und packte sie am Handgelenk.  
  
"Und jetzt?" fragte er immer noch mit diesem widerlich-freundlichem Grinsen. Verdammt ich habe keine Chance! "Was ist? Gibst du auf?"  
  
"NIEMALS!" fauchte sie.  
  
Ich will nicht, dass Yuzuriha wegen meiner Unfähigkeit stirb. "Du wünscht dir, dass dieses Mädchen überlebt? Na dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob dein Wunsch ernst gemeint ist" Er grinste wieder und griff mit einer Schritt- Schlag-Kombination an. {Ich weiß, dass Fuma nur mit der komischen Macht angreift... . Nennen wir es halt künstlerische Freiheit ^.^}  
  
Arashi hatte gar keine Gelegenheit eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Die Tritte trafen sie hart. Sie war aber Entschlossen nicht aufzugeben und versuchte Anzugreifen. Fuma lachte nur und wehrte den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab. Dann benutzte er seine Kraft um Alex an den Boden zu `fesseln´.  
  
"Scheint, als ob dein Wunsch doch nicht ehrlich gemeint war. " Er fügte ihr mit der Macht ein Haufen Wunden zu. Fuma beugte sich lächelnd über sie. Warum bin ich nur so verdammt hilflos? dachte sie enttäuscht.  
  
Doch plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Alex streckte unter ungeheurer Anstrengung ihre Hand aus und ließ ihr Schwert erscheinen. Dieses durchbohrte Fuma`s Bauch. Fuma taumelte zurück. "Glaube ja nicht, dass ich so einfach zu besiegen bin" meinte dieser und ging wieder auf Alex zu.  
  
Alex erwiderte nichts. Sie war zu schwach. Und sie glaubte auch nicht, dass der gleiche Trick noch mal funktionieren würde. Sie war so gut wie tot.  
  
Fuma wurde plötzlich von hinten niedergeschlagen. "Arashi geht es dir gut?" fragte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. "S... Sorata...?" "Schhh. Nicht reden" meinte er. Alex nickte schwach. +Wir sehen uns bald wieder Alexandra+ das war das letzte was sie hörte bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor. {schon wieder.^_^0}  
  
*~*  
  
Alex kam langsam wieder zu sich. Sie lag in einem Bett {das hättet ihr jetzt nicht gedacht, oder ^.~}. Neben ihr stand Sorata. "Wieder wach?" fragte er. "Mmh. Bist du die ganze Zeit hier gestanden?" "Ja..." meinte er. "Danke" ~blush~ Sorata`s Wangen färbten sich etwas rot.  
  
"Wie lange war ich den Ohnmächtig?" "Drei Tage" antwortete Sorata, glücklich über den Themawechsel. "WAS??? SO LANGE???" "Meine Ohren..." murmelte Sorata. "Wie viel Uhr?" "17.30 Uhr" {Meine Sendung fängt an...}.  
  
"Wie geht es Yuzuriha?" fragte sie, so als ob ihr etwas Schmerzliches wieder eingefallen wäre. "Ihr geht es gut" sagte Sorata. "Wirklich?" fragte Alex. "Ja natürlich. Sie liegt nebenan" "Kann ich zu ihr?" "Ja klar!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Yuzuriha?" fragte Alex zaghaft, "Geht es dir gut?" "Mir ging es schon besser" antwortete Yuzuriha, "Tut mir übrigens Leid, dass du wegen mir so verletzt wurdest" "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Hätte ich mehr trainiert, dann hätte ich ihn besiegt!" antwortete Alex unwirsch. Sorata lächelte. "Was ist denn so komisch?" fragte Alex.  
  
"Na dass ihr euch gegenseitig die Schuld gebt. Ich finde ihr solltet euch nicht gegenseitig so fertig machen" grinste er. "Da hast du Recht ^.^ Ich geh dann mal, ok?" "Ja klar" antwortete Sorata.  
  
*~*  
  
"Arashi! Wie geht es dir? Darfst du überhaupt schon das Krankenhaus verlassen? ..." fragte Hotaru besorgt. "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!" sagte Arashi mit einem traurigen lächeln. Hotaru legt ihre Hand auf Arashis Schulter "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" wiederholte sie. " *lächel* Natürlich! Aber ich muss jetzt duschen gehen!" antwortete Alex überzeugender als beim ersten Mal.  
  
*~*  
  
{Was glaubt ihr was jetzt kommt ^_~} "Hi Alex ^_^" begrüßte Xanatos Alex. "Was willst du, du dämlicher Engel?" fragte Alex entnervt. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund hatte sie plötzlich Lust zu streiten. "Aber, aber! Wer wird den gleich patzig?" tadelte Xanatos.  
  
"Was heißt hier patzig? Ich bin überhaupt nicht patzig!" antwortete Alex genervt. "Was ist denn los?" wollte Xanatos wissen.  
  
Alex funkelt ihn wütend an. " Erstens: ich lande hier und du bist die einzige Person die mir sagen könnte warum, aber du tust es nicht! Zweitens wurden ich und Yuzuriha heute von Fuma angegriffen! Wir hätten draufgehen können!  
  
Und Drittens: ich... ich wieder Heim *sniff*" Nun fing sie an zu schluchzen.  
  
Xanatos stand hilflos daneben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie beruhigen könnte. Schließlich hatte er früher nicht mit Menschen zu tun. Er beschloss trotzdem zu versuchen sie aufzumuntern:  
  
"Du siehst deine Familie doch bald wieder"  
  
Nur ein Schluchzen war die Antwort.  
  
Weshalb soll eigentlich ich diese dämlichen Aufgaben erledigen {erinnert euch an Teil1}? Schließlich gibt es über 6 Millionen anderer Menschen... auf unserer Welt. Und dann noch die ganzen Paralleluniversen. Warum ich.?  
  
Weiter kam sie mit ihren Überlegungen nicht, da Xanatos hinter sie getreten war und sie umarmte.  
  
"W...was?" sie war total verwirrt. Was sollte das jetzt? "Sssch. Nicht weinen." flüsterte er.  
  
Sie murmelte ein leises `ok´ und ließ sich dann in die Umarmung fallen.  
  
Merkwürdig. Ich fühle mich plötzlich so... geborgen! dachte Alex.  
  
----------------------  
  
Tja da ist auch schon der zweite Teil (obwohl es warscheinlich eh keiner liest T.T) Ich geb ja zu, dass die Stelle in der ich aufgehört habe etwas blöd ist, aber was solls. Ich wird jetzt wahrscheinlich längere Zeit nicht ins Internet können *intränenausbrech* also wird eine Fortsetzung etwas dauern (noch länger als sonst ^_^) Na dann bis Teil drei. 


	4. Sportfeste und Drachen

Kapitel 3  
  
Der Tag des Sportfestes kam. Akane, Yukari und Akane saßen in der Zuschauertribüne und warteten gespannt auf den Anfang des nächsten Kampfes.  
  
„Uuuund als nächstes sehen sie Arashi gegen Son-Gohan!"Shit warum gleich in meiner ersten Runde! Warum ist der überhaupt hier? „Uuund los!"Damit begann Alex`s erster Kampf. „Meine Damen und Herren der Kampf ist fantastisch! Beide Gegner bemühen sich darum, die Oberhand zu gewinnen! Aber sie scheinen gleich stark zu sein!"Von wegen! Ich bin stärker wie die da! Aber ich schlage keine Mädchen dachte Son-Gohan. Warum kämpft er nicht richtig? fragte sich Alex. Ah! Vielleicht weil,... „Hey du Schwachkopf! Warum kämpfst du nicht anständig? Oder hast du angst vor einem Mädchen?"fragte sie verächtlich. Am besten ich vergesse meinen Vorsatz keine Mädchen zu schlagen  
  
„Was passiert jetzt?"der Kommentator und alle restlichen Zuschauer (bis auf Son-Goten und Trunks) verfolgten mit offenem Mund die Verwandlung zum Ultra-Sayajin. Pfff... Angeber. Das kann ich auch Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ki und nach einer Weile begann sie wie ein Weihnachtsbaum zu leuchten. Jetzt war es An Son-Gohan überrascht zu sein. Alex nutzte diese Gelegenheit und verpasste ihm einen sauberen Schlag. Er flog aus dem Ring {Jaja ein `normaler´ Mensch hätte nie einen Sayajin schlagen können. Aber Noemi macht`s möglich ^.^}.  
  
„Das war ein spektakulärer Kampf! Und Arashi hat gewonnen!"Alex reichte Son-Gohan die Hand. „Du bist echt gut. Alle Achtung. Aber es gibt ein paar Punkte die du verbessern könntest"„Ich weiß"sagte Arashi, „Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder"„Und dann kämpfen wir noch mal miteinander, ok?" fragte Son-Gohan. Alex nickte. „Arashi! Wo bleibst du denn? Wenn du weiter trödelst verpasst du Hitomi`s Rennen!"riefen Yukari und Akane. „Ich komme ja schon!"rief sie zurück. Zu Son-Gohan gewand meinte sie: „Wir sehen uns irgendwann"„Bis dann" verabschiedete sich auch Son-Gohan.  
  
*~*  
  
„Guck mal Hitomi. Amano hat gewonnen! Los geh hin und gratulier ihm"meinte Yukari. „Aber..."protestierte Hitomi. „Nix aber! Das ist deine Chance!" Yukari schubste Hitomi in Amanos Richtung. „Das. War. Echt. Gut"stotterte Hitomi. Yukari fasste sich an den Kopf So wird das nie was! „Das war echt toll!"meinten auch Alex und `Kane. „Danke"An Hitomi gewand sagte er: „Du bist doch Hitomi Kanzaki, oder?" Die Angesprochene nickte schüchtern. „Ich habe dich mal beim laufen beobachtet {Hentai *schock*}. Du bist echt gut. Ich glaube du wirst gewinnen"lächelte er.  
  
~Blush~ Alex, `Kane und Yukari verabschiedeten sich höflich und schoben eine dunkelrot angelaufene Hitomi vor sich her. „Hallo? Hitomi? Los du musst an den Start! Amano zählt auf dich"meinte Yukari. Akane konnte nicht verstehen warum sich Hitomi wegen einem Jungen so benahm. Sie würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht so verhalten! Ihre Gedankengänge wurden durch den Startschuss unterbrochen.  
  
Hitomi lag eindeutig in Führung. Aber sie wird wahrscheinlich wie im Anime zusammenbrechen dachte Alex resigniert. „LOS HITOMI! DU SCHAFTS DAS!" brüllten `Kane und Yukari.  
  
Doch plötzlich brach Hitomi zusammen. Besorgt stürzten Alex, Yukari und Akane zu ihr. Doch jemand war ihnen zuvorgekommen: Amano! „Sie muss sofort ins Krankenzimmer {oder was weiß ich wo die im Anime liegt!}"meinte er. „Akane. Du musst in einer Minute zum Kampf"sagte Yukari. „Aber Hitomi...!" wand diese ein. „Keine Sorge! Ich kümmere mich um sie! Los geht schon!" beruhigte sie Amano. „Na schön!"stimmten die Mädchen widerwillig ein.  
  
*~*  
  
Akane musste gegen einen gewissen Touya kämpfen. Sie gewann den Kampf und stieg siegessicher aus der Arena. „Das war toll ‚Kane"meinte Yukari. „Ach was"murmelte diese. „Hey, Machoweib"kam plötzlich eine allzu bekannte Stimme. Alex schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Er macht's trotzdem! Obwohl ich ihm davon abgeraten hab  
  
Er war Ranma Saotome. Ranma Saotome, der gerade Bekanntschaft mit Akanes Hammer machte. „Idiot"zischte diese. „Brutale Verrückte"würgte Ranma hervor. Akane beschloss ihn zu ignorieren und stolzierte davon. Yukari hatte die gesamte Szene mit offenem Mund beobachtet. Alex hingegen warf Ranma einen ‚Was-hab-ich-dir-gesagt?' Blick zu.  
  
Dann verdrehte sie die Augen und folgte Akane. Die drei Freundinnen schritten Richtung Krankenzimmer. Amano verließ dieses gerade [1]. Yukari stürzte als erste hinein. „Hitomi? Hitomi, geht es dir gut?"Die Angesprochene nickte leicht. Yukari fiel ihr freudig um den Hals. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, fragte sie: „Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Plötzlich verengten sich ihre Augen. „Hast du das nur getan, damit Amano... ?"begann sie. „Nein!"unterbrach Hitomi sie erbost. „So etwas würde ich nie tun!"  
  
„Ich versteh einfach nicht, was du an dem findest"meinte Akane. Im selben Moment bereute sie es. In Hitomis Augen traten kleine Sternchen und sie begann zu schwärmen. Wie toll er doch aussehe, wie gut er in der Schule wäre und erst im Wettrennen, seine Haare seien toll, seine Augen die schönsten, die Hitomi je gesehen hätte und so weiter.  
  
Akane und Alex sweatdropten. Yukari hingegen lächelte etwas traurig. Hitomi unterbrach ihre Schwärmerei und meinte: „Übrigens, heute Abend werde ich noch mal rennen. Für Amano, um ihm zu beweisen, dass ich es kann. Kommt ihr auch?"  
  
Natürlich kamen die drei Mädchen auch. Das stand gar nicht zur Debatte.  
  
*~*  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ziemlich ruhig. Es passierte nichts Nennenswertes. Ganz anders dagegen war der Abend.  
  
Die Mädchen und Amano trafen sich im Stadion. Amano nahm Hitomis Halskette (die, wenn man sie schwenkt, im Sekundentakt hin und her schaukelt) und gab das Startzeichen. Akane, Yukari und Alex feuerten ihre Freundin an.  
  
Sie lag recht gut in der Zeit. Plötzlich erschien ein Licht am Himmel und es schien als ob sich dieser öffnete. Er spuckte einen Jungen aus und gleich darauf einen Drachen [2]. Die Mädchen taten das, was jeder normale Mensch in dieser Situation tun würde: Sie schrieen. Selbst Alex, obwohl sie wusste, was auf sie zukam. Doch in echt war das natürlich etwas anderes, wie im Fernseher.  
  
Der Junge kämpfte gegen den Drachen, doch es schien nicht gut zu gehen. Amano wies die paralysierten Mädchen an zu rennen. Das taten sie auch. Leider wurde der Drache auf die kleine Truppe aufmerksam und verfolgte sie. Der Junge hechtete dem Drachen hinterher. Amano führte die Mädchen zu einem Tempel.  
  
„Hierher kann er nicht"meinte er erschöpft. Doch es zeigte sich, dass der Drache es doch konnte. Er wollte sie gerade braten, als Van kam und den Drachen tötete. Einfach so. Dann wand er sich zu der kleinen, verängstigten Gruppe und meinte verächtlich: „Was tut ihr hier draußen? Wisst ihr denn nicht, dass es gefährlich ist? Wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, wärt ihr jetzt tot!"  
  
Das reichte Hitomi. Sie schritt zu ihm und ~Klatsch~ Der Junge hielt sich die gerötete Wange und sah Hitomi entgeistert an [3]. Sie setzte zu einer Schimpftirade an. Alex trat neben sie, um sie zu beruhigen, was ihr nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Gleißend helles Licht verbreitete sich plötzlich um den Jungen, Hitomi und Alex aus. Alle drei wurden in die Höhe gezogen.  
  
Amano rannte zu Hitomi, wollte sie noch festhalten, doch Hitomi bekam nur den Anhänger zu fassen, den Amano immer noch in der Hand hielt. Akane und Yukari standen unter Schock. Erst tauchte ein Drache und ein Junge auf. Und nun schwebten ihre Freundinnen gen Himmel und verschwanden. Einfach so.  
  
Yukaris und Akanes Bewusstsein tat nun das einzig logische. Es schaltete ab.  
  
----------------------  
  
Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich kurz ist, dafür dass ich fast ein Jahr gebraucht hab. Aber ich hatte so viel um die Ohren! Vergebt mir! Und erwartet nicht allzu bald einen neuen chappi von mir, ich muss nämlich erst wieder die VoE Folgen angucken und die Prüfungen hinter mir bringen. Also bis irgendwann Noemi  
  
1 - Ich habe Vision of Escaflowne schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen, also ergebt mir, wenn ich jetzt etwas Falsches erzähle.  
  
2 - Oder kam erst der Drache und dann Van?  
  
3 - Sie hat ihm doch eine geknallt, oder? Aber ich weiß nicht mehr warum *sigh* 


End file.
